The Sleeping Fox
by Miss Novella
Summary: Zhuge Xiaolian is the daughter of the "Sleeping Dragon." Though a brilliant student, her blindness hinders her abilities and self confidence. After Liu Bei visits her home and convinces Zhuge Liang to become his strategist, she follows along. What will happen to the gentle Xiaolian in this world of chaos and war? [Re uploaded]


Sitting at her father's desk, Xiaolian glides her delicate hands over the map sprawled across the wooden surface. She examines the varied textures, each meaning a different terrain and elevation. Hearing footsteps from the hallway the girl dark hair tilts her head, milky eyes focusing on the door as it slides open. From the sounds of the soft footfalls, she knows it to be her mother.

"Hello, Mother. Is there something I can assist you with?" Xiaolian asks softly, removing her hands from the map.

Yue Ying smiles at her daughter, "Yes. We have visitors in the lounge. Your father wishes you to be present."

Standing with practiced grace, Xiaolian easily maneuvers the room towards her mother and follows her into the corridor. Calmly she asks, "Who is visiting us?"

The auburn haired woman stops dead in her tracks, "...Liu Bei is his name."

Puzzled as to why she could no longer hear her mother's footsteps Xiaolian pauses as well and asks hesitantly, "Mother…?"

"I… Please keep your gaze low, Xiaoli," Yue Ying says, calling her by her nickname, "You remember what happened last time, yes?"

Xiaolian flinches before bowing her head in acceptance, "Of course, I understand."

As Yue turns her back her daughter clenches her hands in irritation. _I wish there was a way to cover up the colour defect in my eyes. Perhaps then people would be more accepting of me._

She quickly strides to keep up with the taller woman as they approach the double doors leading to where Zhuge Liang and his guests reside. Yue Ying knocks on the door.

"Enter." Xiaolian's father calls as Yue slides the door open."

Zhuge Liang glances at them before returning his attention to Liu Bei and his companions, "This is Yue Ying, my wife and Zhuge Xiaolian, my daughter."

"I am Yue Ying, it is an honor to meet such accomplished warriors." The auburn haired woman says as she takes a seat beside her husband.

Xiaolian bows, and carefully averts her eyes and says in a meek and quiet voice, "I am Zhuge Xiaolian, pleased to make your acquaintance." She then takes a seat beside her mother, easily remembering the placement of the furniture.

"My name is Liu Bei, Lady Ying, Lady Zhuge. It is an honor to meet you both." A mild and calm voice says.

A firm and deep voice speaks next, "Greetings, Lady Ying, Lady Zhuge. I am known as Guan Yu."

 _These names… I have heard father speak of them before. The sworn brothers who fought against the Yellow Turbans, defeated Lu Bu at Hu Lao Gate, and escaped from Cao Cao's grasp. They are clearly here to speak with father… It is unsurprising, but unnerving. They are here to try and recruit father, most likely. He has already rejected Cao Cao's offer. I wonder what father will decide this time._

A rough voice introduces himself next, "I'm Zhang Fei, it's nice to meet ya."

Lastly a fourth person presents himself, "My name is Zhao Yun, I am delighted to meet both of you."

Bowing again with a demure smile, Xiaolian carefully reaches for the teapot which still is in its assigned place. Zhuge Liang holds his tea cup out to her and she pours tea into it. By feeling the movement of the air Xiaolian can roughly 'sense' where things are and what direction it is moving in.

Sipping his tea, he then places the cup on the table and shifts his attention to Liu Bei, "I will assist you, Lord Liu Bei. However, you must walk the path of benevolence if you wish for my aid."

"Benevolence..?" Liu Bei questions unsurely.

"Yes," Liang says firmly, "Benevolence is the true form of your intentions. To bring the land to peace not for wealth nor fame, but for the sake of the people. For their happiness."

Slowly Liu Bei begins to nod his head, realization dawning on his face, "Yes.. Benevolence is what I seek. That is what I want put into words."

Xiaolian smiles. _It seems father has finally decided who to give his allegiance to. I am glad fathers talents will be put to use, instead of wasting away up on this mountain. He deserves to shine brightly like a star. Not that I know what a star looks like, but I can still imagine it from the descriptions mother has told me of._

"Xiaolian and I will do our best to assist you with our knowledge." Yue Ying says solemnly.

"You both are also strategists?" Guan Yu asks, examining the two of them.

Yue Ying nods as she says, "Yes, and I am also skilled in martial arts. Xiaolian does not take to the battlefield unless there are no other options, She would be a liability due to her disability."

Tilting his head slightly Zhao Yun asks curiously, "Disability, my lady?"

Xiaolian's eyes shift to the floor, feeling uncomfortable with all of the attention suddenly on her. Taking a subtle deep breath and steeling her nerves, she looks upwards, staring where the four visitors are sitting. With a blunt tone she states, "I am blind."

Liu Bei pauses in shock before spluttering, "Blind?"

Zhang Fei slams his hands down on the table, the tea cups slosh dangerously and nearly spill onto the table, "We can't take a blind girl with us! She'll be nothing but a pest."

The dark haired girl clenched her fists once again and quickly averts her eyes. Standing, Xiaolian bows politely before excusing herself and exiting the room.

Feeling bitter and angry the ravenette storms to her room, barely concealing tears in her milky eyes. _Why do people always assume such things of me? I can be useful too!_

* * *

Hello everyone! This is another of my revamped stories from my old accounts either xXShiroXx or Inoue Mika. I intended to have this up much sooner, however life got in the way. Hope you liked it, and have a good day!


End file.
